Lombaxes and Wastelanders
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: When two Lombaxes and a robot are shot down, they land in an unknown place. They look around only to be surrounded by animals covered in metal armor.Who will save them?
1. 1 Past

Just another day on planet Veldin, working on my Lombax ship. I had just flown back in from a visit to Al's robo shack in Metropolis. I needed a new booster. Some Lombax hater tried to shoot me down, but only hit my booster. I was flying lopsided while Midnite, my ship, was trying to even me out. Somehow, these ships have minds of their own. I push aside my solid black hair, striped with dark purple, from my face and look to the sky. The moon was there along with another planet. Wait a second PLANET?!  
"The heck?!" I say, looking at it. "How the heck did that get there?! It wasn't there this morning!"  
"Come look at this Dragon." says Midnite in her robotic voice.  
I walk over to the radio and look at the small screen. Ugh, that guy again. The "almighty" Chairman Drek.  
"People of Veldin, I need your orbit for my new planet so, I will be destroying yours in a few short hours. Please be gone by then." he says, then the program returns to it's original schedule.  
"HE CAN'T DO THAT TO A WHOLE PLANET!" I yell.  
"We better get out of here Dragon." says Midnite.  
"But I lived here my whole life! Moving homes is one thing, but moving PLANETS is another." I yell.  
"Calm down and get packing, it's for the best Dragon." she says.  
"Fine, all I need is a few things." I say, walking into the house.  
I walk out a few minutes later with all my technology, experiments, weapons, experimental weapons, and extra ship parts.  
"Is that all?" asks Midnite.  
Then something unexpected happens, the entire extra planet blows up.  
"I hope Drek blew up with it!" I say, walking back into my house/garage, what ever you want to call it.


	2. 2 Lombaxes

I wake in my ship that is in my newly bought HUGE garage. That was a year ago. Nothing really happened after that, the planet never exploded. All I knew was that some hero saved the planet. All I know about him is that his name is Ratchet with a little robot named Clank.  
"What time is it Midnite?" I ask, yawning.  
"Quarter past twelve in the afternoon." replies Midnite.  
"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME?!" I yell, running out.  
"You looked like you needed the sleep, you haven't slept that well in about a month." says Midnite.  
She has a point there. But right now I need to start a new experiment. I just got this garage after making a new ship weapon, the ship version of the RYNO. That made me some good money. I even got Midnite a new paint job. Solid black and striped with dark purple, like me. I then see something fly over head, a ship no doubt, but was that a Lombax ship?  
"Midnite, did that ship look like a Lombax ship?" I ask.  
"I believe so." says Midnite.  
"Let's check it out." I say, tapping a button opening the top of the ship.  
I get in and grab the wheel. I fly over to the place where it landed and see someone getting out.  
"OH MY GOD IS THAT A LOMBAX?!" I scream.  
I was very excited, I had never seen another Lombax in my life before.  
"Calm down Dragon, and indeed it is." she replies.  
I can't control myself as I stick my head out the window.  
"Hiya Lombax!" I yell down.  
He looks up like expecting something evil. Then, when he sees me, he looks just as surprised as I was. To my surprise, it was the famous Ratchet!  
"ARE YOU A LOMBAX?!" ye yells up at me.  
I lower the ship, land, and hop out.  
"Do I look like a Lombax?" I ask.  
"Are there any others?" he asks.  
"Nope just me." I say sadly.  
"Dragon there is a malfunction in the booster." says Midnite.  
"Again? One second." I say, grabbing my black omni wrench and sliding under the booster.  
Hmm, there is the same line from before that is disconnected.  
"I thought I fixed this yesterday." I say to myself.  
I reconnect the line and get back out from under the booster. I wipe my shirt off and then brush the bangs from my face with my hand.  
"So how long have you lived here?" asks Ratchet.  
"Oh, as long as I can remember. I love it here, making mods for ships, guns, and pretty much anything!" I reply.  
"You make ship and gun modifications?" he asks,then holds out his hand. "Oh, and I forgot to ask, whats your name, I'm Ratchet."  
I shake his hand and reply, "I'm Dragon, nice to meet ya Ratchet."  
"And about those modifications, can I see them?" he asks.  
I nod and go to the trunk and take out the ship RYNO.  
"Whats this? he asks, examining it.  
"The ship version of the RYNO.. Now, Slim Cognito sells them, and we split the profit. I actualy get some good profit from it now. Want one?" I ask.  
"Awesome! sure I want one! How much?" he asks.  
"You can have it, you are the first Lombax I've ever seen." I reply.  
"Really?! How much are they usually?" he asks.  
"About a million bolts." I reply.  
"A million for free?!" he asks.  
"Sure, and do you have a gun on you?" I ask.  
He takes out a RYNO and hands it to me. I examine it and give a slight giggle.  
"What?" he asks.  
"What version is this?" I ask.  
"The newest, RYNO 5." he replies.  
"I can modify this to make it about double the damage! All I need to do is go to my garage and modify it." I say.  
"Cool lets go. Clank get out here! We going somewhere." says Ratchet.  
A little robot walks out of the house.  
"But we just got back, where could we possibly go?" he asks.  
He then sees me and gives a slight wave, which I return.  
"She said she can upgrade my RYNO, but she has to be in her garage to do it." he replies.  
"Well, lets go." he says.  
We all pack into my ship and head off.


	3. 3 Modification

We hop out of the ship and start hearing different types of blaring music from classical to dubstep.  
"You might want to cover your ears." I say.  
We cover our ears and we walk in. On the floor are two modified gadgebots on the floor fighting over the music speaker remote, again.  
"STOP!" I have to yell over the speakers.  
They come to attention and turn off the music.  
"Sorry about that, they are always fighting. One likes dubstep and rock, like me, and the other like classical." I say.  
"It's OK, I know how gadgebots get sometimes." says Ratchet.  
I go up to the book shelf and push it aside revealing a door.  
"This is my lab, I had to keep it hidden from prying eyes." I say.  
There is a hand scanner, eye scanner, and even a password lock. I unlock everything and walk inside. I lock the door and the bookshelf automatically move back in place. Ratchet and Clank follow, they look around at the lab sets. There are mixing chemicals, scrap metal, and not to mention, weapons EVERYWHERE. Prototypes, broken rejects waiting to be turned into scrap, ones in progress, completed, ship parts and modifications, and of course, regular store bought ones ready to be modified.  
"Whoa." is all Ratchet can say, while Clank is speechless.  
"What can I say, I love guns." I say. "And please, don't touch anything."  
I walk up to a clean counter and begin working on the RYNO. In a few short minutes, it is done.  
"DONE!" I yell.  
"Already?" asks Ratchet.  
"Yup, here you can take the shooting coarse." I say, opening another door.  
He walks in and I close the door and go to a control panel. I activate the coarse. The gun automatically destroys all the mini robots that I made using scrap. After all the mini bots are gone I let out a giant robot. Ratchet fires at the robot for a few seconds and it is destroyed.  
"That was made using titanium scrap." I say.  
"This thing is awesome!" he says.  
"Now you see why I wanted this place so secure?" I ask.  
"Definitely." he says.  
I walk out to see Clank talking with the gadgebots.  
"Hey Clank, If you want i could probably upgrade you." I say.  
"Sure, but with what?" he asks.  
"Anything." I reply.  
"Could you upgrade my geolaser?" he asks.  
"Sure." I say.  
I pick him up and put him on the table. He takes out the laser and shows me. I examine it for a few minutes.  
"This is some pretty advanced tech. But I can advance it even more!" I say.  
After a few minutes of modifying, the laser is at its maximum upgrading.  
"There you go!" I say, then my phone rings.  
I pick up my phone and see the unknown number and name. Obviously Slim.  
"One second, I need to take this." I say.  
"I need some new um... advances in the ship market, you uh... got anything new?" he asks.  
"No, but I can make something." I reply.  
"Good, I will need it tonight. Be here by 12:00 in the morning." he says.  
"Alright." I say then hang up.  
"I need to make something now. Slim needs a new ship "improvement" to his market." I say.  
"So that was Slim? Are you the one he gets all his mods from?" asks Ratchet.  
"Yeah, I make it, he copies it, we split the bolts." I reply.  
"Life of the black market huh?" asks Ratchet.  
"Yep. Want to help?" I ask, "I have to be there by 12:00 A.M , you can come if you want, I can tell you know him."  
"Yea, I always get mods from him." he replies.  
We work on a new booster for hours and finally complete with Clank getting the chemical or tool we need.  
"ITS DONE!" I yell. "And man, just a few hours before midnight."  
"Cool, now you got any food, I'm starving." says Ratchet.  
"Yea, follow me." I say, opening the triple locked door, leaving the new booster inside.  
"What cha want?" I ask.  
"Anything's good." he says.  
"How bout steak?" I ask.  
"Sure." he replies.  
"COOKERBOTS!" I yell.  
A tall chef bot comes in and begins making steak.  
"You can't cook?" he asks.  
"Nope, last time I tried, I blew up my house and had to move, again." I say.  
"Jeez, how did that happen?" he asks.  
"No idea. Just never ask me to cook for you." I say, laughing.


	4. 4 Character: Dragon

_**Dragon**_

Gender: Female.

Appearance: Black fur striped with purple, purple eyes (turn red when angry), purple hands, black Lombax tail tipped in purple, blood red shirt (she won't wear any other color), her beloved black boots, dark brown pants.

Age: 19.

Personality: Annoying, playful, extremely sadistic at times, OCD about her things (especially her boots), if you step on her boots or get mud/water on them you will die a horribly painful death, and she is nice and sarcastic when you get to know her.

Likes: Dark colors, GUNS , meat, technology.

Dislikes: Pink, weak weapons, people who step on her boots.

Fears: SPIDERS !

Weapon: Pretty much any of her modified weapons, black and purple omni-wrench, Midnite her ship.

Friends: Slim Cognito (adoptive father), Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Keira.

Enemies: People who step on her boots, evil peoples, Lombax haters.

Back Story: Her parent were the two smartest Lombaxes. When Percival Tachyon attacked, her parents and another two parents flew to planet Veldin. Dragon survived with her two gadgebots' help. Soon, she met Slim Cognito who took her in at the age of 5. He taught her how to make modifications, and with the help of her heritage, she excelled in building and chemical making. Slim, years later, found an old Lombax ship and had fixed it back to its original state. When Dragon was old enough, he gave it to her for her 16 birthday. When he was 18, she moved into her own garage with her two gadgebots. Unbeknownst to her, the other Lombax had also survived...


	5. 5 Unexpected

We test out the new booster on Midnite. It works really well. We remove the booster and put it in the trunk. We then decide to take Midnite, and fly to a different planet to give the booster to Slim. We get there and I land on a landing pad.  
"Stay here." I say, getting out.  
I press a button that bring the ship into an under ground base. When we are under, Ratchet and Clank get out.  
"There you are Dragon!" says Slim.  
"Dad!" I yell and hug him.  
"Dad?!" asks Ratchet.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Slim is my adoptive father." I say, giggling at his surprised face.  
"Hey Ratchet." says Slim. "You got my uh.. new "improvement" Dragon?"  
"Yup, right here." I say, getting the new booster from the trunk.  
"Very nice, it uh.. works good?" he asks.  
"No, I tested it to give you a broken one that don't work." I say sarcastically.  
"OK, this is good. You still living in that small place you bought last year?" he asks, ignoring my sarcasm.  
"Nope! With that ship RYNO I got me a new, bigger place. It even has hidden labs." I reply.  
"Good. Well, see you soon Dragon. And Ratchet, what ever you do, don't make her angry. It will be the worst decision you ever made. Same thing with so much as touching her boots." he whispers to Ratchet, putting the booster on a table.  
"Bye dad." I say, and walk back to my ship.  
Ratchet follows and gets in. We are flying for a little, listening to dubstep when Ratchet talks.  
"How did you two meet?" he asks.  
"Well, I was living with just my two gadgebots for as long as I could remember. He found me when I was five. He taught me all he knew about weapons and chemical mixes, until here I am." I reply.  
Just then, the alarms go off in the ship.  
"Whats going on Midnite?" I ask panicked.  
"We are being attacked from behind." she replies.  
"Evasive maneuvers." I say.  
"Negative, they have shot out the maneuvering system." she replies.  
"CRAP!" I yell.  
Then there is a large thud and we begin flying off course. Then there is another. Someone is taking out Midnite's wings!  
"Dragon, transmission coming in." says Ratchet.  
"Well, look who it is, my favorite Lombax. Oh, and you met another! It will be fun killing the last two Lombaxes!" a green headed robot says.  
"Nefarious!" yells Ratchet.  
"Surprised? You should be! HAHAHAHA!" he laughs, before shooting my last booster.  
We Fly, if you would call it that, off course and then crash into an uncharted planet desert.  
"Where are we?" asks Clank.  
"If you don't know, I surely don't." replies Dragon.  
"We might as well look for other life forms while we are here." says Ratchet.  
We get out and see that was the worst mistake in our life. Midnite's parts are scattered everywhere, and the wort part is, there are monster things eating the metal!"  
"That is my Midnite!" I yell, voice turning demonic along with my eyes turning red.  
Ratchet looks at Dragon with a confused look. Her eyes and change in voice scared him and Clank. So this is what Slim meant. she is scary when she is angry. I hop out and grab the nearest monster with my bare hands. It is surprised and tries to fight, but I take it's jaws and slowly pull until it is bleeding and its head is nearly ripped in half. I do the same to five more of them. My anger slowly grows from each dead monster. Until a giant one comes running over.  
"Crap." I say as it stops right in front of me.  
The thing is five times as big as a building. I hear an engine in the distance. I can't wait, this thing is about to eat me!  
"DRAGON!" yells Ratchet, throwing me his new RYNO.  
I catch it and start shooting at the monster. The engine gets closer, and the monster soon falls, inches from my shoes. I smirk, my eyes turning purple again. Than I notice, the engine stopped.


	6. 6 Friend or Foe

I turn around and see two surprised people. Or a person and a small orange rat looking thing. I point the RYNO at them.

"Friend or foe?" I ask.  
"What the heck are you?" asks the rat.  
"Lombax. Now, friend or foe before I pull the trigger?" I ask again.  
This time the person speaks.  
"Friend I'm Jak and the ottsel is Daxter. Now how the heck did you manage to kill that thing with that weapon in a few seconds?" Jak asks.  
"Anger, malice mostly." I reply.  
"Will you help us with our ship?" asks Clank.  
Then the dust picks up.  
"If you want that, you better hurry. A dust storm is picking up." Jak says.  
We all pack the ship parts and get into the vehicle. Luckily, Jak was in a pretty big vehicle. We see large doors appear in the distance through the sand. The doors open and we drive in.  
"Who is this?" asks a man.  
"They crashed in the desert, their ship needs fixing. I think they are from another planet." says Jak.  
"Ya think?"I ask.  
"So you are?" he asks.  
"Yea, we are!" says Ratchet.  
"Well, we better got you to the arena, to see if your worthy of staying here." says the man.  
"Arena?! Where do I sign up?!" I ask excitedly.  
"For a creature of your size, you sure are enthusiastic" he says.  
"Size has no meaning! Like in that desert there, I just killed a giant monster thing in just a few seconds with this puppy!" I say, taking out the RYNO.  
He leads us to another door. I take off my boots and wipe them off.  
"Why'd you take off your shoes sweetcheeks?" asks Daxter.  
"It's Dragon. And this place is WAY to dusty for my boots to walk through." I say, then I smirk, "And you won't like the outcome if you touch them."  
"Yea, I've seen her angry, it's not pretty." says Ratchet with Clank on his back.  
We walk inside a giant arena filled with lava. I put my boots back on. The place seems like it is less dusty. After introducing us the the crowd, Ratchet and I hop down, and using our jet boots we catch our selves before hitting the floor. Marauders come out and we begin fighting. There is only one left. He laughs and spits on my boot. I start twitching like mad. Ratchet stops and slowly backs away. MY eyes turn red and my voice changes demonic and I begin laughing in the demonic voice. The sudden change startles the marauder, then he just smirks like something so small could hurt him. I tackle him the the ground, and turn my omni-wrench around.  
"You might not want to look if you have a weak stomach." I say as a long knife comes out of the end of the omni-wrench

Ratchet's POV

When she said that and the sight of the knife, I automatically turn my head. I am used to killing robots, not things that have blood. I hear ragged screams. She apparently tortures anyone who so much as touches her boots. I don't think I have truly seen her mad yet, and I have a feeling I don't want to. Finally the screams stop and I look and see her kick the man's body into the lava with a huge grin on her face. Yep, definitely do NOT want to see her truly angry. Then I hear her whisper/ramble something to herself in that demonic tone of hers.  
"No one touches the boots and lives to say anything about it. Even if I have to hunt them down and find them across a planet." she says.


	7. 7 Acceptance

We get on the platform that brings us to the top. I'm back to my regular self, I take off my boot and immediately begin to freak out.  
"I-it's still on the boot. EW! Get it off, get it off, get it off. Someone, someone help my-my shoe it has spit on it! EW! " I say, freaking out.  
"Here." says Ratchet as he takes off his glove and wipes the stuff off.  
"Thanks." I say, calming down and putting my boot back on.  
"You have passed. Here is a gate pass to outside the city." says the leader.  
We head back to the garage with Jak and Daxter to start fixing Midnite. We take Midnite out of the car and put it in the middle of the big garage.  
"You got any tools here?" I ask, needing more then my omni-wrench.  
"We do in Haven City." replies Jak.  
"How do we get there?" I ask.  
"There is a transport right outside that brings you to South Town." he says.  
"Ratchet, do you by any chance have a shrink ray on you?" I ask.  
"Yea, here." he says, handing me the shrink ray.  
I set the ray to hand holding size. I shrink Midnite and put her in a small pouch.  
"Well, lets go." I say, walking outside.  
The storm seems to have stopped as well. I see the blue transport on the left side of the garage. We walk over and get on.  
"So you guys have mastered floating vehicles but not space travel. I think you are the only planet in the world who has not traveled in space." I say.  
"Well, we do have JetBoards here. It's not all that bad." says Daxter.  
"Yea, and we have JetBoots." I say, taking off one of my boots, "They work when you want them too and they have unlimited boosting."  
I put back on my boots and wipe off a small piece of dirt that was bothering me.  
"Keira would like to see that. We are apparently the less technological planet." says Jak.  
The transport stops and we all get out. It looks like we are in a lake ocean. So this is South Town.  
"Look, there is the Naughty Ottsel over there, it's big enough to hold that ship of yours." Jak says, getting out his JetBoard.  
"I don't really feel like walking all the way around to get there." I say, activating my JetBoots.  
Ratchet does the same and we jet over the water and jump to the walkway in front of the Naughty Ottsel. We walk in and see someone in there looking at a control panel in the middle of the room.  
"Torn, we need to help these two fix their ship." says Jak.  
"Who are they? Or what are they?" asks Torn.  
"That's Ratchet and that's Dragon. They are Lombaxes from a different planet. they said someone shot down their ship and crashed into our planet." he replies to Torn.  
"Sure they can use this place, but where is the ship?" he asks.  
"We shrunk it so it could fit in the transport." I say, taking out the shrink ray and Midnite.  
I set the shrink ray to 'regular size' and zap Midnite with it.  
"I guess we are behind technology these days huh?" asks Torn.  
"Yes, you are the only planet we know of that does not have space travel. But you are kind of advancing with all the flying vehicles." replies Ratchet.  
Then a girl with blue hair and mechanic clothes comes into the room from a side room.  
"Who is this?" she asks.  
Jak again explains who we are again and introduces us. Keira examines the ship. The inside and engine was saved with minor damage, it is just the wings, the entire bottom where it crashed, and the maneuvering system that needs to be repaired.  
"I wonder if I can call Al from here."I say, taking out my phone.  
I dial Al's number, but I have no reception here.  
"Great! not only are we stuck here, but I can't contact anyone!" I say, putting the phone away.  
"You could try the power station. It's not far from here. It will only take a minute to get there if you take some of the vehicles." says Keira.  
"Sounds good, lets go." I say, going outside, "And no one touches Midnite while I'm gone!"


	8. 8 Power Station

We use the planet's vehicles to fly to the power station.  
"It would be a lot faster if they had teleporters" I say to myself.  
Luckily only Ratchet heard me as he nods his head. We see Jak get off his vehicle so we do the same, and follow him up a ramp that lead to a tall walkway. We follow him into a room with many computer screens, spouting all kinds of symbols.  
"You are more advanced in technology than I thought." I say, looking at all the monitors.  
"Does your communicator work?" asks Jak.  
"Nope." I reply.  
"And by the way, we do have teleporters, just not that many of them." he says, pointing at a large ring with light blue waves.  
"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" asks Ratchet.  
"Vin! Come here a second." says Jak.  
"What do you want?! I'm very busy!" says a hologram that suddenly appeared, then he sees us, "AHH JAK WHAT ARE THOSE? ARE THEY GONNA EAT ME?!"  
"Nya shut up and calm down" I say.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm a bit jumpy. So what are you?" he asks.  
"Lombaxes, we're from a different planet. Not too far actually." says Ratchet.  
"Planet?! How did you get here?" he asks.  
"Our ship crashed, and we are trying to fix it to get off. We came here to see if my communicator would work." I reply.  
"How advanced in technology are you?" he asks.  
"Oh we got anything you might ever want. Teleporters, space ships robots with their own minds, like Clank here, and much more!" says Ratchet.  
"Really?! Can I see them? I would like to study them and we might be able to advance our technology." he says.  
"Sorry, but according to galaxy's laws, you are supposed to advance on your own. We actually aren't allowed to go to other planets that have not explored space." I reply.  
"Aww please?!" he asks.  
"Rules are rules!" says Ratchet.  
"Fine, then." he says.  
"But you do have communicators, so I can allow you to see mine, and possibly fix it to get some reception." I say.  
"YES! Now just put it in that metal box right there. It allows me to see inside the device." says Vin.  
I put the communicator in and it scans it.  
"Ah ha! I can give you the blue prints to a mini communication tower." he says.  
"Good, what do we need for it?" asks Jak.  
"We're going to need a sample of all types of Eco. I trust you can collect the dark and light Eco? Some artifacts only found in the desert, some scrap metal and 20 metalhead skull gems." he says.  
"Got it, make the portal to the strip mine and we'll get the Eco and maybe some metal head gems." says Jak.  
"Finally, some action!" I say, taking out my large RYNO, and slinging it on my shoulder.  
We hop through the teleportation gate. It isn't at all different from when we teleport, except for a horrible side effect. Ratchet and my vision are blurred and we are very dizzy, I feel like I'm drunk for a few minutes.  
"I thought you were used to teleporting." says Jak.  
"Shut up, this is a different kind of teleporting. Our minds are use to our way of teleporting." I say, stumbling around.

Finally, our visions clear and we begin walking around the mine. But I have no idea what Eco actually looks like.  
"By the way, what the heck is Eco?" I ask.  
"It's like our main natural resource. There are six types of Eco, green Eco, the healing Eco, yellow Eco, red Eco, blue Eco, the power Eco, dark Eco, and light Eco." says Jak.  
"How long is it gonna take to get this stuff?" I ask, ready to get back too Midnite.  
"Not long probably, maybe about half an hour if we split up." he says, giving us two vials, "Put the Eco in here when you find it. I'll get the dark and light Eco, Ratchet, you get red and yellow Eco, and Dragon, get the green and blue. Come back when you get all the Eco." he says, pointing us in different directions.


	9. 9 Eco

I run off to where he pointed and they each run off in a different direction. Soon, I see a pool of green liquid/mist, whatever you want to call it. This must be the green Eco, the healing Eco. I decide to see how well it works. I take off my glove and slightly cut my hand. I wince a little from the sting, but I dip my hand into the Eco. I pull my hand back up and it's completely healed. It's as good as Nanotech, maybe even better. I put some into the first vial. I hear growling to my right and I look in that direction. A Metalhead is right there growling at me. I get up and face it.  
"I name you Steve!" I say. It pounces at me and I dodge. "NO! BAD STEVE!" I take out my gun. "Bye-bye bad Steve!" then I shoot it. I laugh and walk around a little bit more, destroying more Metalheads and picking up their gems. By now, I have about ten gems. Then, I finally find what I'm looking for, blue Eco! I look at it, it looks more like lightning, but t also reminds me of Nanotech. Eco of energy huh? I touch it, and feel a jolt of electricity, not to mention ENERGY! I quickly put it into the vial and run off to find Jak and Ratchet.

"HI HI HEY HEY I'M HYPER HAHAHAHA!" I laugh when I see them.  
"Is there something wrong with Dragon, she looks a little hyper?" asks Ratchet, cocking his head to the side as I chase my tail.  
"Don't worry, she must have touched the blue Eco, it only lasts a few minutes." says Jak. Just as he says this, I feel the energy fade.  
"Uh, Jak, doesn't that mean she can channel Eco?" asks Daxter.  
"Yea, you're right Dax, she must be an Eco channeler." says Jak. Then he just shrugs and walks back to the teleporter  
"What's an Eco channeler?" I ask.  
"Just what it says, someone who can channel Eco, like me." replies Jak, then he hops through the teleporter. Ratchet and I follow him, and we return to the power station.

"Great! All we need now is the scrap and the artifacts." says Vin after we give him the Eco and gems.  
"There are plenty of artifacts in the wasteland." says Jak.  
"And I always carry tons of scrap just in case!" I say, "How much do you need. I have to save some for rebuilding Midnite?"  
"About five pounds of scrap." replies Vin  
"OK, I have plenty then!" I say, taking out a small pack on my waist. I grab a bunch of shrunken metal, and use my shrink ray to make it back to it's regular size.  
"That'll work. Now, go get those artifacts!" cheers Vin.  
We walk out and head back to the transport using our JetBoots and JetBoard. We get in and fly to the wasteland.

"Which one to use?" I wonder aloud.  
"I WANT THIS ONE!" yells Ratchet, hopping into the Gila Stomper. Jak just gets into the Sand Shark.  
"MINE!" I yell, getting into the Dune Hopper. We start up the vehicles, and drive into the desert. We had decided to stay together. Just in case something happened to one of us, and we needed the other's help. "WHOO HOO HOO!" I laugh, landing the Dune Hopper right in front of Ratchet from my jump. Ratchet, in return, stomps on his brake. I turn around and stick my tongue at him.  
"Stop playing around, you're gonna crash the cars!" says Jak from the comm set in the vehicle to me. "Wait a second, DRAGON LOOK OUT!" I hear something to my right and see a HUGE Metalhead headed right for me.  
"ACK!" I say, trying to dodge it. But no avail, that thing is unstoppable.


	10. 10 Dark Eco

Jak POV

"DRAGON!" we all yell, as her car gets rammed my the Metalhead. I see Dragon's Hopper roll in a pile of scrap into a small pool of dark Eco. The Dune Hopper sinks to the very top. I sigh in relief to see Dragon, on top of the car with minimal her back in completely submerged in the dark Eco. This is bad. Ratchet and I park our vehicles by the pool and hop out. Dragon groan and rubs her head, sitting up. Her eyes turn red and wide. Then she screams. Her, being an Eco channeler, this must be bad. After a few seconds, she passes out.

Dragon POV

I wake in some kind of infirmary. I remember only up to being rammed by the giant Metalhead, the rest is all a blur.  
"How are you feeling?" asks Jak.  
"Now that you mention it, I feel funny." I reply. And I do indeed feel funny. I feel like I'm laying on something on my back.  
"Well you should, after landing in a pool of dark Eco, arrack." says a monkey parrot looking thing.  
"The heck are you?" I ask, "You look like the large version of that smuggler guy's bird thingy." I hear Ratchet laugh in the background at the comparison. I begin to feel a little dizzy, I ignore it and sit up. I shake my head to clear the dizzy feeling, and I crack my neck loudly. I see Pecker cringe at the sound of my neck cracking. I stretch and... wait. WAIT WHAT? THE FLIP?! SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE WINGS?! Not regular feathered wings, but black dragon type wings.  
"THE HECK?!" I yell, looking at the wings. "Well, they don't look _that_ bad." Ratchet walks in ans stares wide eyed at the wings. "I kind of like them."  
"Dragon, you're a LOMBAX! Your not supposed to have wings! How do you like them?!" asks Ratchet.  
"Nerk." is my only reply as I begin snickering.  
"Whats so funny?" asks Daxter. Then I begin laughing hard. "Whaaaat? I wanna know!"  
"I don't exactly know myself." I reply. Pecker makes the crazy signal around his head, hoping I didn't see. I did see, and I end up hissing at him. Then I cover my mouth. "This is gonna take a bit to get used to. And by the way, did you get the artifacts?" I ask.  
"Yea, we did kind of have three days to get them before you decided to wake up! but we did build the mini tower thingy. We were just waitin' for you to wake up to use it." replies Daxter.  
"WHAT?! THREE DAYS?! I NEED TO GET BACK TO MIDNITE! NOW!" I yell running to the door. They run and follow me to the transport. On the way, I end up using my wings a few times. In which I crash back onto the ground a few seconds later. But I never miss a step. There is only one things on my mind: Fix Midnite. I hop into the transport and wait a few seconds before Jak and Ratchet come in panting.  
"Jeez, you run fast now. Are you even tired from running?" asks Ratchet between breaths.  
"Nope, and, be ready to run again when we land." I say. They both groan, and rest on the chairs. Soon, we reach the city. I use the wings to fly swiftly to the Naughty Ottsel. I burst in and hug Midnite. "I shall rebuild you now. But first, I need some part from dad." I fly above the city and land by the power station and run in. I see the small makeshift tower and connect my communicator to it. I hear beeping, and then dad's voice.  
"Yea Draggy?" he asks.  
"I need some ship parts stat! Wings, boosters, ad a new maneuvering system. On planet, uh, VIN, WHAT'S THIS PLANET CALLED?!" I yell to Vin.  
"Planet Precursic. (I don't know, I just made it up because it doesn't have a name in particular)" replies Vin to my yelling.  
"Planet Precursic? Draggy, you're not supposed to go there remember? Galaxy rules." he scolds.  
"I know, I know, i didn't come here by choice. Some Lombax hater shot Ratchet and I down while returning home. Someone named Nefarious." I say.  
"Well, OK, I'm teleporting the parts to you." he says. A few seconds later, the parts I need are right in front of me. I shrink the parts, pick them up, then fly to the Naughty Ottsel.


	11. 11 Fix

I run into the Naughty Ottsel, and grow the parts, and begin to work on Midnite. Keira walks in and sees what I'm doing. She begins to help. I think Keira is the only person I would probably trust with Midnite. She fixes the boosters and I fix the maneuvering system. And In no time, Midnite is fixed. The only problem is, the battery is dead.  
"This is going to be a problem." I say, thinking.  
"Let's just go back to the strip mine." suggests Daxter.  
"YESH! ONWARD!" I yell, walking out the door.

On the way there, I have to turn around and fly back a few times to go back to Jak and Ratchet. On the fifth turn around, I get tired of their slowness.  
"YOU TWO IS SO SLOW!" I yell down to them. I fly down, grab their wrists, and fly back up. The two of them hang on for dear life. Because of the dark Eco, I'm apparently much stronger now. I fly as fast as In can, and arrive at the power station where the two get used to being on the ground again. Jak has no problem, while Ratchet stumbles a bit. We walk in, and teleport back to the strip mine. I lead them to the blue Eco, and grab some with my hand. The same energy flows through me just like the last time  
"Dragon! You're still not used to the effects!" says Jak, face-palming.  
"Wellweonlyhaveafewminutestogetback, sohangon!" I say swiftly, and grab their hands. With the effects of the Eco, I fly much faster. We are back at the Naughty Ottsel in less than a minute. I run in, and power up Midnite. Her systems come back on, and she immediately calibrates the maneuvering system again.  
"MIDNITE!" I say, hugging her.  
"So you're an Eco channeler?" asks Keira.  
"Seems like it." I reply.  
"Well, we better be off now." says Clank.  
"Well, Clanks right. But, maybe we will see you sometime in the stars. Give us a call sometime." says Ratchet, throwing Jak a communicator.  
"Bye!" I say, hopping into Midnite, "And Ratchet's right. Maybe we will see you sometime." They all wave as we blast off back to our home planet. I sure hope we will see them again. Hopefully, Keira learned about our boosters while working on Midnite. You know what they say, some Galactic rules are meant to be broken.


End file.
